Season 11 TOW Ben Turns Ten
by unagi23
Summary: Ross decides to throw Ben a birthday party, but nothing seems to go right.
1. Chapter 1

Friends Season 11

**Episode 5: **TOW Ben Turns Ten

**(Scene: Susan and Carol's apartment. Ross is talking to them about Ben's birthday.)**

Ross: So what are you guys planning on doing for his birthday?

Susan: Probably just having some of his friends over.

Ross: Here's an idea. Why don't you let me do it?

Carol: Do what?

Ross: Throw him the party this year.

Susan: I don't know...

Ross: Come on, it'll be fine. Besides, it'll give you two free time to..crochet.

Susan: It would be nice to have the apartment to ourselves for a while.

Carol: (to Ross) Are you sure you can handle a bunch of ten year olds?

Ross: Why not?! I handle a bunch of college kids every day. Besides, Ben is easy enough to watch. (calling to Ben) Hey Ben! Guess what?

Carol: He's not here.

Ross: (embarrassed) I'll catch you later Ben!

**(Scene: Ross and Rachel's. Rachel is reading on the couch.)**

Ross: I'm going to need you to watch Emma next weekend.

Rachel: Why is that?

Ross: I'm throwing Ben his birthday party this year.

Rachel: Oh that's right! He's turning 8.

Ross: Ten.

Rachel: Seriously?...Well I want to help!

Ross: Really?

Rachel: Sure! Ben's wonderful to be around.

Ross: Okay great! (sits down next to her) But I thought the last time you two spent time together it was a disaster.

Rachel: It was different then. I wasn't used to kids and let's face it Ross..he's not the most exciting kid in the world.

Ross: Hey!

Rachel: I mean he _is_ yours.

Ross: Oh really? And what about Emma?

Rachel: Well she has my genes. So she's destined for popularity.

Ross: Or to be one of the greatest scientists of our time.

Rachel: Let's not get carried away.

**(Scene: Monica and Chandler's house, the day of Ben's party)**

(the door bell rings)

Monica: I'll get the door. No one touch my cake!...That means you Joey!

(opens the door to Ross)

Monica: Hi?

Ross: Hi. You uh...you wouldn't happen to be busy would you?

Monica: Not really.

Rachel: (walking up to Ross) Hey Mon. How's it going?

Monica: Okay? Is something going on?...Wait a minute. Wasn't Ben's party today?

Ross: Yes. Yes it was.

Monica: And..

Rachel: (finishing Monica's sentence) why are we not at Chuck E Cheese's? It's a funny story actually.

Ross: We need to borrow your house for a while.

Monica: What?

Rachel: Okay great! (motions at the van parked outside)

(8 ten year olds come running in screaming)

Ross: _Somebody_ is going to win the Aunt of the Year award.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Scene: Phoebe and Mike's apartment. They are deciding on a movie to see.)**

Mike: We could see the new Chucky movie.

Phoebe: Ehh. They all start to blend together after the first one.

Mike: I've been wanting to see a comedy for a while.

Phoebe: So we're spending my paycheck to make you laugh when I could do that at home?

Mike: I thought you wanted to watch a movie.

Phoebe: I do. But we have plenty to watch here. Why waste the money?

Mike: All right. Any idea which one I should grab?

Phoebe: You choose.

Mike. Okay. (starts to think)

Phoebe: The Sound of Music!..But it's your choice.

Mike: Go ahead and pick.

Phoebe: I couldn't.

Mike: Yes you could.

Phoebe: Okay if you insist!

**(Scene: Monica and Chandler's house, Time lapse. Rachel and Ross are trying to decide what to do as the kids are causing havocc)**

Monica: Are you guys going to do anything?

Rachel: I'm thinking, I'm thinking. Oh! I've got it! We give them a ball or something, and the entertainment will take care of itself.

Ross: Rachel, they're not cats. You can't just expect them to...

Rachel: I'm sorry, have you ever had a cat?

Ross: No.

Chandler: (in background talking to a kid) What's there to get? Monkeys like bananas!

Monica: Didn't you get a cake or anything?

Ross: Oh no the cake! I left it at the apartment!

Rachel: You forgot the cake!? How could you forget it?!

Chandler: (walks up) Well somebody's kid won't be going to Harvard.

(phone rings)

Monica: (answers) The Gellar House. Rachel it's for you.

Rachel: (on phone) Hello? Oh no! I'll be right there! Thanks Judy. (hangs up)

Ross: What's wrong?

Rachel: Your mom said Emma is sick. So I'm going to go and check on her.

Ross: Well if you're going out, then I'll go with you. We can pick up the cake on the way back. (they start to leave)

Monica: Wait a minute!

Rachel: We won't be gone long.

Ross: Thanks.

Monica: (dials phone) Hey Phoebe?


	3. Chapter 3

**(Scene: Phoebe and Mike's apartment. Phoebe is getting her things together.)**

Mike: Where are you going? We haven't finished watching the movie yet.

Phoebe: I know I'm sorry. But Monica needs some entertainment, and I figure we could use the extra cash.

Mike: You've been wanting to see it for weeks!

Phoebe: It's our movie, we can watch it anytime we want.

Mike: Yeah you're right. Do you want me to stop it for you?

Phoebe: Go ahead and keep it playing. I've seen it before.

Mike: Are you sure? Because I'm willingly to watch something else.

Phoebe: That's okay. (Grabs her purse and puts on jacket) See you later. (exits)

Mike: Like I'm going to keep watching a musical. (starts to stop the movie, but then changes his mind.)

**(Scene: The car, Ross and Rachel are making their way back to the Gellar house.)**

Rachel: Would you just let me drive?

Ross: Oh sure! I've been wanting to get pulled over for a long time!

(Rachel glares at him)

Rachel: I could get us there faster!

Ross: Along with a speeding ticket....Rach, Emma will be fine. She probably just has a cough or something. Besides, my parents will take care of her.

Rachel: You said you're parents didn't even notice when Monica knocked your teeth out.

Ross: Hey! I tripped!

Rachel: Okay, sure Ross. You "tripped."

Ross: Do you really want to drive that bad?

Rachel: Yes!

(Ross pulls over, and the two switch seats)

Rachel: Let's see what this baby's got. (she starts to turn the key when they hear a police car) How can I have a ticket?! I haven't even gotten on the road yet!

**(Scene: Monica and Chandler's. The chaos seems to be getting worse. Kids are all over the place, yelling, and getting into everything.)**

Monica: Where is she?!

Chandler: Should we feed them or something? (motions to kids) That one kid keeps eyeing the blonde.

Monica: We don't have any food.

Chandler: What about the cake you made?

Monica: (notices Joey about to stick a fork in the cake) Drop it Joey!

Joey: Woman you're killing me!

(Phoebe walks in)

Phoebe: Hey guys!

Monica: Oh, finally. Phoebe get over here.

Phoebe: (walking over) By the way, someone's cd collection is in serious jeopardy.

Chandler: Annie! (runs off)

Phoebe: So what do you want me to play?

Monica: Anything. Just keep everyone entertained long enough for me to figure something out.

Phoebe: Okay everyone over here. (no response) Hey!

(everyone stops)

Phoebe: That's better. I'm going to sing a song about birthdays for my buddy Ben.

"It's your birthday, it's your birthday

you are seven (others yell "ten"!) ten years old.

Now it's just a few more years

Until puberty will unfold

Then wrinkles, and wrinkles

The moments you really dread

And things will keep getting worse

until you're finally good and dead"

Chandler: (to Monica) Why did you invite her?


	4. Chapter 4

**(Scene: Ross and Rachel have just arrived at the Gellar house)**

Ross: (sarcastic) So that was fun.

Rachel: Hey, that police car wasn't even after us. We didn't _once _get pulled over.

Ross. Yeah, instead you just almost hit a cat.

Rachel: Is it my fault that it looked like a paper bag?

Ross: Could we please just pick up our child? (rings door bell)

Judy:(opens door) Oh, hello.

Rachel: How is Emma?

Judy: Emma?

Ross: You said she was sick.

Judy: She's fine dear. It was just a cough. There was no need for you to rush out here.

(Ross looks at Rachel)

Rachel: Don't give me that look.

**(Scene: Monica and Chandler's. Monica is explaining a game to all of the kids.)**

Monica: So whoever completes the things on the list first wins.

Boy: What's this word say? (pointing to the paper)

Monica: Clean the toilet.

Girl: Gross!

Other boy: What does the winner get?

Chandler: The stomach flu.

(the kids look dumbfounded)

Monica: Okay, okay. Off we go.

(they all disperse, except for Ben.)

Ben: Aunt Monica, where's my dad?

Monica: You know what Ben, that's not important. What's important is winning the game!

(he leaves)

Phoebe: (reads list) Monica, these are a list of chores!..That is so smart! But one of them is wash the dog. You don't have a dog.

Chandler: Shh.

**(Scene: Time lapse. Ross and Rachel, who is holding Emma, are about to walk into their apartment to grab the cake)**

Rachel: I hope Emma never has a birthday like this.

Ross: Well you can blame Chuck E Cheese for losing our reservation.

Rachel: About that....I..uh..I forgot to make the reservation. I'm so sorry!

Ross: WHAT?

(they hear a crash in the apartment and quickly enter. When they walk in, they are stunned to find Ben and his guests running around.)

Monica: We thought we'd bring the kids...to the cake!

Chandler: But that's okay right?

(Ross and Rachel are speechless.)

Ben: Dad, do you have any other dinosaurs? We need one more to completely fill up the microwave.

Ross: What?? (runs into the kitchen)

Rachel: (sees two boys going through her make-up) Lipstick doesn't belong there! (leaves)

Chandler: (to Monica) Where's Joey?

**(Cut to Monica and Chandler's house. He is eating the cake when the phone rings. He doesn't answer and the answering machine turns on)**

Monica: (on machine) Joey..Joey pick up. I know you're there...Don't touch it Tribianni or you'll be sorry! Do you here me?Joey! JOEY! (silence) You're eating my cake aren't you?

Joey: Yeah I am.


End file.
